Umbreon's Thanks
by xJesseTheSirenx
Summary: This story is about a young man and his Umbreon who thanks him for saving her life. Rated M for sexual content, explicit language, and alcohol reference.


My name is Francis King, I am from the Hoenn region. I just completed the Sinnoh region with some friends and am now currently in the Hoenn region with my friend Ash, who is visiting his mother. I had no idea what i wanted to do next but it will most likely be whatever Ash has in mind.

Sunset on the fourth of August, I sat on a large hill behind professor Oak's lab watching as the sun set. We had just gotten back from the Sinnoh region. I'm from the Hoenn region but my friend Ash lives in the Kanto region, he told me to come with him knowing I didn't have a home back in Hoenn. I decided before going back to Hoenn that I would stop by and say hello to everyone else, but me being the antisocial person I am I was out here alone, watching the sunset while my friends and pokemon played and chatted away not far behind me. I sat there thinking of what I wanted to do next after I got back to Hoenn but my thoughts got interrupted by my friend Misty, who came over and sat beside me. "What are you doing over here by yourself, Francis?" Misty said as she handed me a drink. "What is in this?" I questioned. "Blue raspberry kool aid." She smiled. "Really no alcohol?" I said with a serious face. Misty's eyes widened. "Francis!" I looked at her and laughed. "Relax i'm kidding, this is fine too." She watched as I took a drink. "You never answered my question?" She questioned. I sighed then stood up. "Fine, let's go." I said. "That's the spirit!" Misty exclaimed as she threw one arm in the air.

I walked with Misty from the hill going to Professor Oak's lab. That's when my Umbreon came and tackled me. I landed on my back, my Umbreon began to lick my face. "Oh! Okay, okay, okay, stop!" I said while laughing. Misty smiled. "I knew someone could cheer you up" She said still smiling. Umbreon jumped off of me and then headed for the woods. She barked at me as if she wanted me to follow her. Misty looked at Umbreon and then to me. "Looks like you are needed elsewhere." She laughed as I stood up. Umbreon then ran off into the woods while I was dusting myself off, I rolled my eyes and ran for the woods trying to find her. I wandered around the woods for a good ten minutes seeing nothing but trees and grass, no sight of Umbreon or even any other pokemon. I sighed as I sat on a nearby stump. "Dammit Umbreon." I mumbled to myself. I looked around at my surroundings and began to drift off. I ended up falling off of the stump landing on my back. "Shit! Well that woke me up." I sat up, my back covered in dirt and leaves. I then heard a distant cry. I sat very still to listen. I heard it again and instantly thought "Umbreon…" I jumped up and began running towards the direction I heard the cry from. As I got closer I heard the cry again, sounded like a cry for help, it was definitely Umbreon, I began to run faster hearing it again made my heart sink. Before I knew it I ran down a very steep hill, I lost my footing and began rolling down the hill. I almost went flying off a cliff until I grabbed the ledge with my hands. I looked below me to only see water and a waterfall. I pulled myself up only to see a couple feet away from me a Seviper having my Umbreon backed up to the cliff. "Seviper! Don't you hurt her!" I screamed at the snake. As I inched closer the Seviper turned around to look at me, it's tail began to glow purple. "Poison tail" I thought to myself. The Seviper began to swipe it's tail back and forth in my direction, I waited for an opening and tackled the Seviper off the cliff into the water. I had no concern for my safety all I cared about was Umbreon. All I remembered during that moment was seeing and hearing water and just worrying about Umbreon.

Later that night, I was laying in the shallow water. I woke up soaked and covered in dirt. I looked beside me as I heard a muffled yelp. It was Umbreon, her tail began to wag and she licked my face. I laughed then slowly sat up. "I'm okay, i'm okay." I said to her as I held her. I stood up and picked her up into my arms. We then headed back into the direction of Professor Oak's lab. Arriving at the lab, soaked and covered in mud and dirt, Misty was sitting on the couch and jumped up having a shocked look on her face. "Are you two okay, where have you been!?"

Misty said. I put Umbreon down on the ground as I sighed and looked at Misty. "We are fine. Just a little pokemon trouble, that's all." I looked at her and smiled. "So umm… Does the Professor happen to have a shower here?" Misty looked at me and laughed at what I said. "Of course there is a shower here. Go down the left hall and it is the third door on your left." She said smiling at the both of us. I began to walk down the hall with my Umbreon following me. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Misty exclaimed while running to us. "Your room is right across from the bathroom. Which is also the shower room." I looked at her with a confused look then laughed before thanking her. I entered the bedroom she mentioned. I got into my bag and grabbed a spare change of clothes then headed for the bathroom.

After an hour of mine and and Umbreon's shower we went into the bedroom. I shut and locked the door behind us. I just had a towel around my waist as I sat on the bed. Umbreon jumped up next to me. "Oh what a day. I'm just glad you are okay." I said as I stroked her back. She looked at me with a strange look and batted her eyes at me. She then started scratching at my towel trying to pull it off. I jumped up, that causing my towel to fall off leaving me bare. I moved over to her slowly until I was right in front of her. "What is it that you want Umbreon?" I questioned her as I layed down on the bed. She then walked over to me and placed a paw on my crotch. "Umbreon..." I said softly. As Umbreon removed her paw she began to lick my soft cock. I closed my eyes as my cock became fully erect. She continued licking it covering it in her saliva as I slowly rubbed her head. After a few minutes of licking me she stopped, I opened my eyes as she moved closer to me until she was ontop of me. Her front paws on each side beside my stomach and her back paws beside my hips. I looked at her knowing what she wanted to do. "Umbreon... Are you sure you want to do this?" I said to her as I locked eyes with her. She looked at me for a minute then licked my cheek. I smiled at her as she lined her canine pussy up with my saliva cover cock. She slowly slid my cock into her tight canine pussy, my body twitched feeling my cock go all the way in her. She let out a small moan and looked at me as we were connected. I gently rubbed her side as she slowly began to move her body up and down on me. As I moved my hands down to her thighs she closed her eyes while placing her paws on my chest. I slowly began to move my hands with the movement of her body only making her fully pull off of me then slowly sliding her back on to me. She began panting as I began to make her slide up and down my cock faster. Her pussy getting wetter making it easier to slide in and out of. I then rolled over with her until i was on top of her, holding myself up with my arm so I wouldn't crush her. She blinked at me slowly, my cock still halfway in her, she was shaking and panting and began thusting wanting me to thrust in and out of her. I began humping my cock in and out of her tight pussy her walls hugging my cock tightly causing me to twitch. She began moaning and twitching her body as I felt her canine pussy tighten even more, she then began to squirt on my cock and balls also getting it on the bed cover. "Oh Umbreon i love you.." I said as I felt myself building up. I began to thrust in and out of her faster as I felt my cock throbbing, I shoved my cock all the way inside her as I came, I leaned in and began to kiss her, she was breathing hard into me as I was still cumming into her pussy. When I finished I leaned up to stop kissing her only to smile at her. I pulled out of her only to leave a mess on the covers. I layed next to her breathing heavy, she licked my face and then cuddled up next to me. "I love you my beautiful Umbreon." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. She closed her eyes right after licking my face again.


End file.
